


The Love Letters of Her Life

by SlytherinHermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Death, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love, Love Letters, Marriage, Melancholy, One Shot, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHermione/pseuds/SlytherinHermione
Summary: The one truth about life is death, the true meaning of life is love...Hermione reads the love letters that Draco had given her for Valentine's Day throughout the years.





	The Love Letters of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fluff, but slightly heart-wrenching, piece that I decided to write for Valentine's Day. 
> 
> It is dedicated to all of the amazing Dramione writers in AO3, on FFN, Tumblr, and everywhere else... I don't want to tag them since I am not self-promoting this story, but I'll gladly share some of my favorites if you ask!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

At 101 years old, Hermione sat in her favorite chair next to the window and looked back at her life. Last year, at 100 years old, the love of her life had died. They'd had 80 amazing and wonderful years together that were filled with love, joy, pure happiness, several children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, some setbacks, but even more successes that they both had faced together.

They had known each other for a long time, hated each other, until that faithful day when they were 19 years old, a year after the war had ended. A year that they had spent getting to know each other, without animosity, as they were re-building the Wizarding world. That year he, Hermione's other half, had sent her a letter for Valentine's Day. That had been the first one in a total of 80 letters that she has, because he had made it a tradition to summarize all the ways he loved her for everyday throughout the years.

Now Hermione sat with a broken heart because he wasn't there... And this was the first Valentine's Day without a letter. So, she did the only thing she could think of, she read all the 80 letters again, just to hear his voice in her head, and feel his love in her heart.

.

_Hermione,_

_This is probably the tenth draft of this letter. I have so many things I want to say to you, so many words you deserve to hear from me. I have spent this whole year getting to know you, the real you, and I can only be grateful for you letting me into your world, giving me a piece of the wonders that is You._

_It is more than I ever will deserve..._

_Granger, I have to say this, even though I don't deserve you, you deserve to know that you are the beat of my heart! I was so lost, for so long, and you accepted me, and you helped me find ME._

_So, the me that is me is because of you, you wonderful, amazing, beautiful human being!_

_I wish you the happiest of Valentine's Days._

_Yours in love,_

_Draco_

.

She sat there, feeling the same joy as when she had first read the letter. Oh, how happy she was that he finally had found his courage and told her what was in his heart. That he had shown her the man he was becoming, and the man that he could be, wanted to be, and would be. If there was one thing Hermione believed in, it was the goodness in people. She put goodness above all, but especially the goodness that had come from change. She strongly believed that the best in humans was that they could change. Draco had done just that; he had taken every evil, vile thing that he had done as a child, and he had learned from it, to become a better man. In Hermione’s eyes, Draco’s goodness shone brighter than any other, because he had fought for it with change.

She continued reading the letters, the second one being from their wedding day.

_._

_My love, my future wife!_

_As I write this letter for Valentine’s Day, we are just about to see each other at the altar to become husband and wife. To become family._

_You, my sweet, you are my soulmate. You make me better each day, you make my soul better, and you fill me with endless love._

_I promise this day, that I will keep you in my heart, my love, a heart that is solely in your hands. For all the days of our lives…_

_Yours eternally,_

_Draco_

.

That had been one of the happiest days of her life, marrying Draco. That year they had both started to work for the Ministry of Magic, wanting to work on building a better world for the future generations, changing it at the core. After five years of little change, and with the arrival of their first child, they had decided to open an Apothecary. The wanted to provide potions for a much smaller price, so that everyone could get, sometimes life-saving medicine, that at the time was very much too expensive.

_._

_My beautiful wife, my partner in life, the mother of my child._

_Today we embark on our new journey. Our Apothecary will do such good in this world, and Hermione, my love, it all comes from you. Your drive is what balances the darkness out. You are what I strive to be, and what our child will become. I am so proud of you, my sweet._

_Thank you for letting me love you._

_Happy Valentine’s Day - the keeper of my heart,_

_Forever,_

_Draco_

_._

Every letter Hermione read, brought up memories of her life. He wrote of their adventures as new parents, of their growing business, of their work inspiring others to do the same.

.

_Oh Hermione,_

_My love, my life! I am so glad that I waited to write this letter until later in the day! You just told me that you are pregnant again! I am going to be a father for the third time!!_

_My sweet, it never seizes to fill me up with the ultimate joy! When you told me we were expecting Scorpius, when you gave me my little girl Cassiopeia, and now once again you surprise me with another piece of the puzzle that is our wonderful family. I feel so full of love Hermione, and you have given me that._

_I can’t wait to celebrate with you tonight,_

_Yours in all ways, always,_

_Draco_

_._

Hermione read the letters that told about their children going to Hogwarts, about their successes, their sorrows, and their joys. Their adventures travelling the world, building up their potion stock with medicine from all over the globe. Of the sunsets throughout the years, where they sat together, and she made him feel like bursting because he was alive, and he was loved, and he loved. He wrote of their ever-growing family expanding to include daughters-in-law, son-in-law, several grandchildren, and multiple great-grandchildren.

In the final letter, he had known that this was the last one. Hermione felt like she couldn’t breathe, such was her sorrow at the moment. But she had felt that in every letter that she had read, the love flowing through the words and into her heart - mending the pieces.

Draco had died peacefully not long after the letter was given to her.

.

_Hermione,_

_This is probably the tenth draft of this letter. Once again, I find myself with so many things that I want to say to you, but my love, my life, my sweet, my soulmate, - no words in the world are enough to tell you how much I love you, how thankful I am for this life that you have given me, for all the happiness we’ve seen during all of these years together._

_Please love, don’t be sad when I go, but remember that I went with a full heart and a good soul. All because of you._

_I have no doubt in my mind that we will be together, just as I’ve always said: Always, Forever, Eternally, In Love._

_Draco_

.

As Hermione sat there with a beautiful wooden box, filled with the love letters of her life, she looked around at the moving pictures of her friends and family, her eyes settling on her favourite one, the picture of their wedding day. As she closed her eyes, sitting in complete serenity, Hermione drew her last breath and exhaled a soft, "Draco…" with a smile on her face, and the last beat of her heart, broken no more...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
